From the Ground Up
From the Ground Up 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Goyote Beirge and it's the third case of the season, also the third one to take place in Goyote Beirge. Plot Chief Diane Miller told the team that there has been a murder in Stock Exchange and that Adrian Fishman and player need to go investigate. The duo headed to the crime scene, only to find a stock trader Harry Krane dead with his head bashed. The team suspected three people, record store assistant Ziggy Sparks, bank CEO Roger Weston and fashion designer Zoey Hestentrope before returning to the station, where Danny Darkwood told them that one of the stock traders had mental breakdown in Harry's office. The team went there and found stock trader Courtney Magalla crying over Harry's death. After calming her down, they've added her to a suspect list, along with lawyer Jay Westwood. After interrogating them, the pair searched around the trading floor and found out that Harry worked as a model in Zoey's company, but got fired for violent behaviour. The pair also spoke to Ziggy, who was angry at Harry for accidently breaking his Beatles expensive vinyl record. Soon after, the team returned to the precinct, only to get informed that Jay and Courtney are fighting in the stock exchange. After calming down Courtney, who was accusing Jay of the murder, the pair investigated the record store. Later on, they found out that Roger caught Harry stealing silverware during Roger's business dinner party. The team also spoke to Jay, who admitted that Harry annoyed his daughter Jayna Westwood on social media, and they interrogated Courtney, who revealed that she was jealous of Harry when he got hired as a stock trader to one of the biggest trading companies in USA. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Courtney for Harry's murder. Courtney tried to deny everything, but when Adrian presented the evidence, Courtney snapped and said that she had to fix the biggest injustice in her life. Courtney revealed that few months ago, she got hired as a stock trader in one of the biggest trading companies in USA. However, one night, Harry's father came at her door and begged her to resign and to let Harry work instead because their family is poor and that they will find a way to thank her. Felling pity for them, Courtney quit her job and let Harry take her place. During Roger Weston's party, Courtney encountered Harry, who didn't recognized her. They started talking and Harry told her that a key reason why he got so wealthy is that his father made up a sob story and manipulated a ''dumb female stock trader to quit her job in the same company she was hired in. Courtney then realized that Harry was talking about her and that Krane family just toyed with her. Angered, Courtney followed Harry to the stock exchange and slammed his head against a glass table, to take revenge at Harry's family. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Courtney to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, Ziggy told the team that someone drew Gillenati logo on record store's wall. The team went there and found a locked box. After unlocking it, the pair only found a bloody rug that was sent to Rosie Summers, who said that blood on the rug belongs to previous mayor Martha Price, who gave every member of Gillenati a rug with drop of her blood while the cult was still active. The team went to Anastasia Hewett's office, who told them that Martha's rug symbolised leadership and that only Gillenati's co-leader, London Garcia, had the rug. The team then decided to search around the display stand to see who a rug belongs too, only to find a locket with London's hair in it. The team sent it to Anastasia, who found a secret message in it. Person with the codename Lucifer ''promised London to continue her brainwashing legacy but after his sacrifice. Worried, the team told this to Chief Miller, who told the team that they need to quickly find more about Lucifer's plans and about their sacrifice. Meanwhile, Adrian and player tried to calm down Anastasia, who didn't feel comfortable being around Danny Darkwood after learning that a member of his family was responsible for her father's death in Venusville despite Danny telling Anastasia that he doesn't have anything to do with his cousin's sick plans. Adrian and player comforted tearful Anastasia, who hugged Adrian and burst into tears. After calming herself down, Anastasia explained that her father died on Avery Miller's hands during the big chaos in Venusville. Adrian tried to explain her that Danny never supported Avery's ideas, but Anastasia brushed it off and said that everyone who is part of that cursed family is dead to her. After all these events, Chief Miller was worried about Lucifer and their plans to turn people into mindslaves by TV program. However, Clarisse Auger told them that another murder occured during an awarding ceremony... Summary Victim: * [[Harry Krane|'Harry Krane]] (found killed in dealing room, his head bashed in) Murder Weapon: * Glass Table Killer: * [[Courtney Magalla|'Courtney Magalla']] Suspects ZSparksLBC3.png|Ziggy Sparks RWestonLBC3.png|Roger Weston ZHestentropeLBC3.png|Zoey Hestentrope CMagallaLBC3.png|Courtney Magalla JayWestwoodLBC3.png|Jay Westwood Quasi-suspect(s) AHewettLBC2.png|Anastasia Hewett DDarkwoodLBC3.png|Danny Darkwood Killer's Profile * The killer plays dominoes. * The killer knows the American anthem. * The killer drives an SUV. * The killer wears glasses. * The killer has freckles. Crime Scenes